Only The Beginning
by Beatrice2
Summary: The first meeting between a young boy called Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. Prequel to 'Corruption Of Innocence'


The world and characters of Harry Potter does not belong to me. They belong to the author J.K. Rowling, W. Brothers and Bloomsbury books. I have only borrowed two characters from her wonderful world. Professor Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

This is the prequel to my other tale 'A Corruption Of Innocence'. It does not really matter whether you read this or the latter first but you may find everything falls into place a bit better if you read this little ficklet first.

Rating: PG

Enjoy.

****

Only the Beginning

A small boy stood, clad in dark robes of emerald and sable. He was standing at the top of a very large and grand staircase surveying a scene unfolding below him. His dark Cimmerian eyes gazed without expression at the two wizards arguing below. One an elder man raised a wand aiming it at the other in subtle aggressive silence. With a quick flick of his wand and a silent murmur of words the other man fell unconscious onto the dark plush red of the landing carpet.

The boy moved away, clutching what appeared to be a small midnight blue blanket against his chest and ducked with determined abruptness through a small mahogany panel concealing a tiny room. His bedroom.

The man gathered his wits and decorum around him, stepped over the unconscious form of the other figure sprawled on the floor and proceeded with silent even treads up the illustrious stairwell. He paused when he came to the top and looked around him, apparently evaluating his surroundings. 

The man paused at the panel, fingers caressing the rich wood and winding his finger tips along the calved rail. He felt a slight chill pass though the narrow cracks and tried without any success to inch the jamming open.

Content with the fact that the elderly man couldn't free the door any other way, he flicked back a wisp of long silvery hair off his shoulder then raised his sceptre again.

With a quick wave the door creaked open as if by magic.

Stepping inside a dark windowless room, tiny and huddled was a small boy who sat with his knees pressed under his chin. The blue blanket was shrouded around the child's narrow frame and he clutched it to him almost protectively.

The man looked across the tiny chamber containing a bed, a tiny closet, a desk and shelving containing numerous large ancient volumes, titles that would never have been taken out of a dark arts library let alone possessed in the abode of a small nine year old boy.

The child looked up, dark eyes shining through a thick mop of black hair. His mouth opened into a large O at the shock of seeing the tall lanky intruder standing there smiling gently down at the trembling youth on his bed.

"G...go away," said a trembling childish voice. A tone that had meant to be confident but had passed his lips traced with fear. The boy made a haste grab at something brown and fury half buried beneath the bedclothes he was sitting on. The teddy bear was abruptly squashed against a thin chest almost squeezed into nothing by surprising strong little fingers.

"Don't be afraid," said the man, who took a couple of careful steps toward the boy. The child made a noise that clearly meant 'stay away from me.' The man stopped, then lowered his lanky body down into a position closer the boys level.

"Wha...what makes you think..." he swallowed, "...that I'm afraid?" The boy replied. He held his small body rigid and clenched his jaw in an attempt to appear fearless. His cold determined eyes glowered menacingly at the tall stranger. How dare he enter his room uninvited. How dare he even speak to him. Then the boy's mind flickered back onto the scene that had unravelled before him a few minutes earlier. He remembered his assumed powerful gardian fall like a crumpled leaf onto the floor at the hand of the fearless wizard who was now standing before him.

"Forgive me dear child. I clearly see that you are a brave and fearless soul. No doubt extremely courageous at such a tender age of nine." At that statement the boy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"I'm nearly ten," he stubbornly pointed out.

"Oh indeed. Two weeks is not?"

The boy's mouth twitched. "How do you know?"

"I am very knowledgeable." The man smiled a strange quirky expression lit his pale wrinkled face. Thoughtfully he twirled one long boney finger through a strand of his beard. "I have my spies you see. They tell me that you have been living here for quite some time." 

The boy didn't reply. He pulled one had free from the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and pressed it against the bed.

"If Mr Fiendlows were here he would have killed you."

"Indeed," the elder said with a nod. "But your friend Mr Fiendlows is currently um...attending business elsewhere." Again the boy's eyes narrowed with suspicion. The man choose to keep the information that Jacob Fiendlows was currently out cold on the floor below. The knowledge may have panicked the boy and he wanted to keep the currant temper of his young company level. 

He knew that in a few minutes that valuable trust would be severed the moment he was to express his reason for being in the house in the first place and the man had to think quickly and carefully. He however new nothing of the boy's previous observation on them.

"How...how did you get in here?" Said the boy. Apparently the child had saved him part of that task by asking exactly what he was debating over.

The man smiled. "You've been offered a place at my school," he said kindly.

"So?" The determination and abruptness oozed off the boys tongue like syrup. 

"You are to come there with me. You will like it at Hogwarts."

"I'm nearly ten," said the boy. "I'm too young. You are lying."

"I assure you child, that I speak only the truth. All I can explain to you is that you are in danger if you remain here much longer." The youth sneered.

"How can I be? I like it here."

"Yes. I know." The man's voice lowered slightly and he bowed his head. "But your very livelihood is in jeopardy if you stay. I understand that you disbelieve but I can only prove it to you if you come. Here." Dumbledore extracted a small bag from his cloak and offered it to the boy. "Toffee?"

"They told me not to speak to strangers, and certainly never except sweets," the boy said suddenly curling his arms around himself again and swaying slightly. The man stood up with a sigh.

"I'm not a stranger," he said. "I'm the headmaster. My name is Albus Dumbledore. You may call me Albus if you desire."

"No," came a defiant answer. "Sir, you're going to kidnap me aren't you?"

"It's not really a kidnap. As I said before-"

"It's for my own good," completed the boy. 

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "All right I CAN prove it to you!" He offered with exuberance.

"How?" 

Dumbledore stepped away from the boy. Making himself appear less threatening then slowly drew out his wand. The boy barely managed to stifle a gasp fearing that the old man was about to hex him.

"Fear not dear boy," reassured Dumbledore. He waved the stick into the air and muttered a series of Latin words that the child clearly did not understand. "Behold. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A dense mist formed mid way up from the floor to the ceiling. It grew from a slight murky white and spread before slowly fading into nothing. Replacing the smoke an image of a large an impressive castle came into focus. The boy stared dumfounded then quickly turned his head away.

"It's an illusion. You trick me."

"Watch." Dumbledore waved his wand again and the image of the castle faded into an exterior. 

It was a large room, gigantic in proportion. Standing within it's space were four huge tables. At the front there was a raised platform where another long table was standing. Behind the table at the centre was a large throne like seat.

"That's where you sit?" Asked the boy. The elderly wizard nodded.

"This is the great hall. Students come here at meal times and breaks. An annual ball is also held in this room." The boy actually began to look interested. Dumbledore smiled slightly. Perhaps he was beginning to win him over.

"There is more of course." Again he waved his wand and the scene faded into another. The halls, some of the classrooms then outside. The grounds were equally splendid.

A view of a large playing field was centred around several large columns. Each end of the field were the goal posts.

"This is where Quidditch is played. You could play," he ventured hoping to stir something akin to excitement in the boy.

"Isn't Quidditch where you fly with brooms?" 

"Yes."

"I was never allowed to see it." The boy said sadly while looking down at his knees.

"You will here." The child smiled very slightly. Dumbledore hadn't seen so much as an inkling of a smile since his visit and it touched him.

"Who's that?!" Dumbledore quickly looked up and into the alarmed face of the boy then at the display floating in front of them. The quidditch pitch had faded into the court yard. He smiled quickly.

"Not to worry," he said. "That is are resident half giant, Rubeus Hagrid." The unlikely giant boy gazed unknowingly out into the eyes of a young Severus Snape then marched off equally unaware that the small boy sitting cross legged in a house hundreds of miles away was studying him with a keen interest.

"He's not wearing any uniform."

"No." Dumbledore's face hardened for a second. "He's our grounds keeper. That reminds me..." Dumbledore took a note book out of his sleeve and opened it. "It's Hagrid's birthday this Tuesday." He quickly jotted something down, closed the book then with a flick of his fingers the book folded in on itself and vanished.

Finally the entire scene faded and disappeared completely. The smoke dissipated until only what remained was Severus's unchanged bedroom.

Dumbledore lowered is wand.

"Can I have one?" The boy asked eagerly.

"A wand! Oh, you are too young at the moment. When you are eleven you will be able..."

"I know how to use one."

"You do?" Dumbledore's brows raised in surprise.

"Mr Fiendlows always let me use his old one," Severus said defiantly. The man caught his gaze. The child's eyes were intense at the least and were sparking with determination.

"Oh he did, did he?" Muttered the man. He tutted slightly. "When did you first...?

"When I first came here. He gave me those books too." Severus smiled smugly and waved his hand over toward the shelf. I know lots of stuff. Did you know you can kill someone by just saying Adva..."

Dumbledore grew faint. He knew that the boy was probably exposed to all sorts of dark magic, but it hadn't even occurred to him that Severus who know such dark and unforgivable curses. He almost asked if he had ever used it but bit his tongue. 

Severus was staring at his oddly. "What?"

"You must never say those things they are evil and deeply wrong." Dumbledore sighed. What had he got himself into? Was this the correct thing to do? This child would need extensive evaluation even before starting his first proper school year. The elderly wizard rubbed his head. Yes this was the correct thing to do. He felt angry at himself for even thinking such a thing. 

Severus swallowed. "Mr Fiendlows did that to people," he said quietly. "Sometimes he let me see it. He said it would make me strong seeing things like that." Suddenly un-expectantly he smiled again. That smile chilled Dumbledore to the bone.

"And has it?" He ventured very quietly. Only God new how addled and twisted the poor boy's mind may be.

Severus frowned. "Yes." He lied. 

Dumbledore using his ability to read through the lie spoke. "Those things you saw are terrible things and they are not be easily forgotten. You will be helped with those memories and feelings,

"That curse you spoke of has been outlawed in the wizard community for many years. I trust you will not seek any more knowledge on dark arts until it is time to do so again." But Dumbledore guessed that the boy probably knew more about such dark lessons and it was sickening. He had to get the boy out of this situation as soon as possible. Now was the ideal time, but he couldn't push it could only push the boy away.

"I didn't even say I was coming!" said Severus angrily meeting the headmaster's very fear and answering that very thought.

Dumbledore sighed and took something else out of his pocket. A book. The boy craned his head to see what it was. 

"I have a gift for you Severus." 

The child's eyes lit up and he reached out eagerly. "Let me see it then."

Dumbledore smiled and reached out his hand. "Only if you promise to let me take you to my school."

"No," he said. "I'm not that stupid." 

Dumbledore sighed. Clearly this boy was going to be harder to convince than he first speculated. The youth was clearly intelligent, obviously shrewd in his suspicions. He realised he had no other choice. 

The man down stairs would be waking shortly and no doubt be headed straight for this room. His logic was correct of course because the headmaster turned his head just in time to hear the door being pounded and a loud angry voice yelling, 'Let me in this instance." 

The boy smiled egoistically. "See there he is." He pointed at the doorway. "Mr Fiendlows will get in any moment now."

The door suddenly banged open. Dumbledore made a grab for the boy, successfully grabbing the thin arm before he could get away and they dissipated.

***

Gradually the world solidified and Severus Snape staggered onto a cobbled pavement. He looked around himself. Any attempts to make a quick escape was quickly thrown out of his mind when a large boney hand grabbed his upper arm not to gently then stopped him in his tracks.

Professor Dumbledore moved in front of him and gently let go of the boy's arm. 

"Now Mr Snape." He smiled. "Any more attempts at getting away will leave you in a very dangerous position. You an intelligent young man, but being foolish will get in more trouble that you could ever foresee." The boy made a face that clearly expressed what he felt. Dumbledore continued. "If for even a second you part from my company I **will** find you again. Understand?" The professor hated being sharp but when the boy's safety was in jeopardy that was the keen importance. He had to make Severus understand that.

"It's late," said the headmaster who once again had returned to his kind cheery self. He patted Severus on the shoulder and took his tiny hand in his. "Now. We walk to Hogwarts. It'll probably get rid of some of that excess energy you possess to dart off. I maybe a clever wizard but I'm not as young as I used to be. Hum," said the man scratching his chin. "Just to be on the safe side." He smiled sweetly at the young boy who frowned back at him. "Halterius."

He gazed down at Severus who was glaring at him angrily. Dumbledore guessed at once he knew what the charm was. This child was indeed a special one.

"Just so you remain safe," said the professor.

For some time the walk back up the steep trail to the castle was only accompanied with silence. Severus suddenly stopped and glared that determined scowl of his at the man beside him. Despite the boys obvious anger Dumbledore did nothing but smile and continue on his was with the raven haired boy lagging on behind him. Unable to go back. He stopped abruptly but was keenly ignored. 

Severus felt a tugging sensation from the region of his belly button. He made a strange high pitch growl sound then stomped along again.

After ten minutes Dumbledore turned around and was met with the most angry pair of dark eyes he had ever seen.

"Have you ever considered that I might not even partake in your stupid school lessons, sir?" Severus's chilling angry childish voice annoted.

"Oh, indeed Mr Snape, but your abundant ever craving demanding need for knowledge will get in the way. It wont last long." Dumbledore stopped and patted Severus's hand. "You will find information you could only ever dream about at Hogwarts."

"I don't want to go," came a stubborn reply. Severus folded his arms across his chest.

"You do want to be an accomplished wizard don't you?" Questioned the headmaster with a raised brow. "All the other children will have learned so much more than you and you my boy will know barely anything." At those words the boy started.

He stamped his foot and screamed.

"How childish," muttered Dumbledore. "Fine wizards don't stamp their feet and scream like a hyena."

"I AM A CHILD," came a rebuke.

"Oh clearly. And you intend to remain that way? Everybody else will be qualified witches and wizards. You on the other hand will only be a little bit better off than a Muggle."

"I'm not a Muggle," said the boy.

"Oh indeed not child. But only if you study hard. You have great potential young Severus. I see it."

"You never really answered my question before. How do you know so much about me?"

"Ah, a good question. Your name has been down on our lists ever since you were born. And as I said before I have my secret spies." Dumbledore smiled mysterious and his blue eyes twinkled. "It just look a little longer to find you than I hoped. Otherwise I would have got to you before."

"I was happy where I was," Severus answered bitterly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. So you said. In time you will understood and appreciate what I did."

"Doubt it," he muttered quietly. Dumbledore heard but chose not to comment. Suffering and evil was all that the child had ever known. 

He solemnly regretted not being able to free the boy and his mother from the day of his birth, but it was foolish regretting the past. The child was here now. He was still young. Tiny for his age. His small skinny body the result of malnutrition and abuse, but he was finally free of those tortures. At least the tortures of his body. His mind was another thing..

__

Poppy Pomfrey would have a field day with that, thought Dumbledore bitterly. At least little Severus Snape would have the freedom to re-evaluate his currant situation. Hogwarts would give him that. Autonomy and the choosing to explore who this boy really was. 

"I heard they have houses there," Severus commented.

"That's right. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Which will I be in?"

"That all depends on what the sorting hat decides." Noticing puzzlement on the child's face he explained. "It once belonged to one of the founders of our great school. He enchanted it to pick out qualities and personal traits in each student which corresponded to the specified house. For example if a child was seen as brave and fearless, that of Gryffindor himself he or she would be put into that house. A more sensitive intuitive soul may be put into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff because those house have those qualities."

"Is it alive then? This sorting hat?"

"In away I suppose it is. It talks. It interacts with who it has been placed on."

"And you are the headmaster of this school. What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"I've heard things said about you," said the boy almost scathingly.

"I'm sure you have dear boy." Dumbledore smiled wistfully to himself. _Slytherin,_ he thought. _No doubt about it. If the sorting hat is wrong, I shall endeavour to eat my shoe._ _Boldness, cunning and definitely sly._ _Salazar would have been proud._

"Your name means Bumblebee." Dumbledore looked up. His train of thoughts momentarily interrupted. Severus was smirking very faintly. 

"Indeed it does. Why you say?"

"It's silly."

"It is?"

"Yes. Why would a headmaster be called Bumblebee?"

"Because my father was and..." Dumbledore shrugged. "I suppose it suits my personality."

"Snape's a much better name. My Mum was called that. That's where I got my name from." Severus looked over at Dumbledore with a strange glaze over his eyes. "Is your Mum still alive?" He asked.

The headmaster smiled sadly. "No Severus. She past away a long time ago."

"Are you an orphan too?"

"An orphan?" Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose so. Although my parents died when I was ninety. My mother then my father followed soon after. Do you miss your mother Severus?"

The boy's face suddenly hardened. "How can I sir, I never knew her." 

Dumbledore felt a heaviness settle upon his heart. This child, whoever he was, a boy conceived out of wedlock, known to be a disgrace amounts his snobbish cold hearted family was going to need Albus Dumbledore probably for a long time.

Darkness had soon settled. Neither Dumbledore or his young companion had noticed the sun set or the dark closing on them. Now the sky was almost black save for the constellation of twinkling stars over head. Though the twilight many lights flickered golden amber. "Look," said Professor Dumbledore. "There it is." He pointed towards a great castle, standing upon a craggy hill of rock.

"Hogwarts?" Said the boy.

"Indeed. Home for you my lad for the next eight years. Hopefully a happy place for you."

Unbeknownst to either of them. This journey was only the start of something far more terrible.


End file.
